neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin
Jin (陣) is a yōkai (Idk wtf that means) who makes his first appearance during the Spooky Tournament Saga as the leader of Team Urameshi. (named only in the English anime, Shadow Channelers in the English manga, and Team Strawberry in the original Japanese version), the team's true title being the Shinobi of Frightside. Jin, following his team's theme of having elemental-based powers, is a master at controlling the air and wind that surrounds him. Jin is truly the strongest member of his team, but Risho was leader simply because of his intelligence and leadership skills. He was called '''Lucky Charms '''in the Filipino Dub of the anime. In the anime television series, Jin is voiced by Buggster in Japanese and Jerry Jewell in English. Appearance His shinobi robe is a african american cloak like the rest of his team wears, with a pointy hood which bears a white pentagon symbol on it. Without the robes on Jin reveals his true identity. Jin looks similar to an imp and even a sprite, having a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears which become more elf-like when he is excited, like during his battle with Yusuke Urameshi. He also has an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip, which is pretty hot. He has thick, shoulder-length, red hair, glowing blue eyes, he can walk on air, disappear and fly! He's much more unique than the other Demon. It was then he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the Hannah's from winning the tournament. He's here to fight for me and you! He's gonna fight em' all cause he's Jin. He's gonna catch him all cause he's... Jin. He is also bigger than Toya, being nearly a foot taller in height. He wears a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. He is given an Irish accent in the English dub in an attempt to mirror his hard-to-understand dialect in the Japanese version. Personality Jin has a cheerful and upbeat personality. Jin speaks with a strong Irish accent (in the English dub) and has a serious disdain for his team-mate, the brutish Bakken. He tells Hannah that a fighter shouldn't bring outside hostilities and anger into a match, and that they should enjoy themselves, especially when they are battling for their lives. Despite his sunny disposition, or perhaps because of it, Jin is an incredibly talented fighter who throws himself wholeheartedly into a match. Also in the English dub, he has low respect for teachers or anyone who tells him what to do, and even develops his own techniques to prove he doesn't need teachers, similar to Hannah. He is assumed friends with Bug-a-boo since one is almost never seen independent of the other, except when fighting, and they stick together after the Spooky Tournament. His relationship with his other team members is unknown. Before fighting Hannah in the manga, he tells him that Jimmy "Really was a big, dumb jerk," but not to tell Risho he said that. As noted by both Orson and Bug-a-boo, Jin resembles Hannah in many ways, something Jin admits in the English dub. This made fighting each other relatively impossible, as they both take risks and love to have fun in battle. Their similarities have led the two to become great fuck buddies. Category:Demons Category:Urameshi Family Category:Frightside Residents Category:Fright Side residents